Returning Home
by Nathy1000000
Summary: Set after season's two finale. Keith is getting married and Luke has to return to Tree Hill. How will everyone react to both news? I'm going to upload the first five chapters again soon.
1. Back in paradise

Returning home

A/N: This is my third fic and the first I write in paragraph form

Here everything that had happened in the show had happened. Also Keith slept with Deb, Dan found out, told everybody and Keith left Tree Hill as he had planned with Luke. They had spent the whole summer together. There will be some flashbacks explaining some things from the past.

I have another fic here called "Nowhere to run" about Karen dieing and Lucas having to live to Dan. It was erased because it was in script form. So if anyone wants to read it, please let me know. I´m not very happy about that and they´ve never answered my mails but just letting you know in case someone was searching for it and couldn´t find it.

Chapter one:

The boy was standing alone in the cold night; he was trying to get a ride home. He had done all the way by bus but he had run out of money. Most of the cars ignored him. He tried to hide his desperation, he was really tired, too tired to walk. He calmed down. He wasn't that anxious to arrive anyway. In fact, he wished he'd never had to return to that town. He hated it. He hated it when he lived there, he hated it more when he left and now that he was almost forced to go back, there were no limits for his hate.

One of the cars seemed familiar to him. ´It can't be´. ´Among all people in town, please not him´. ´Even if it's him, he won't stop´. But the car stopped and Lucas could recognize the driver. It was him. Dan Scott. His father. And he had stopped.

"Do you need a ride?" his tone was cold, almost throwing to his face that he obviously needed it.

"No, I think I can walk"

Dan looked at him almost impatience.

"Come on, don't be ridiculous. Just get in"

He hesitated for a while and he got in. He had something to tell him, anyway.

"So, are you visiting your mother? "

'Of course, that's what he wants to know. If he'll get rid of me soon' he thought angrily. He felt a sick pleasure in answering.

"No. I'm planning to stay"

"And where's Keith?"

"He's getting married. He won't come back. I came to tell my mom, and he wanted me to let you know because he didn't dare call you himself"

"Well, he did the right thing for once. All I have to tell him it's that this won't last, not if the girl hasn't dated me before"

Dan looked at his son wanting to know what he thought of this subject but Lucas's face was as express less at his. He decided to take another angle.

"So, he's getting married and he decided to get rid of you"

"No, that would be you, not him"

"He leaves after sleeping with my wife and you still think of him as some kind of hero"

"At least he did after sleeping with your wife; you did it after sleeping with my mom".

Truth was, Lucas didn't feel that way exactly. He didn't like what Keith had done. He had left with him because he still loved him as a father. Because he couldn't stand his relationship with Dan anymore and his relationship with his mother had never been the same since he knew about the custody thing. He had to know who he was apart from One Tree Hill, apart from basketball and his parent's story. And it was working just fine until she came. Gina.

"So you uncle didn't sent you back...let me guess...his fiancé did? "

Lucas looked angry but didn't answer. Dan took that as a yes.

"She must be quite an interesting woman, then. You must hate her"

"No, I don't. I hate to come back but it's natural that Keith wants to have his own family"

"And, of course, you are not a part of it"

Dan smiled, because he realized he had hit an injured. Lucas couldn't help asking himself what the hell was he a part of. He certainly didn't belong with his father, he didn't know how to behave around his mother and now he'd lost his uncle. Of course, Keith didn't know the truth about his reason to return. He'd just told him he missed his mom, and although Keith knew he was hiding something, he didn't guess it.

"Are you planning to go back to the Raven's?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Whitey can't train them anymore. I'll be coaching permanently"

Dan enjoyed Luke's disappointed face.

"And let me guess...you don't want me there"

"Of course you can come. If you think you can stand a man's training, you are welcome to rejoin the team"

Lucas couldn't help thinking about Nathan and how that would be for him.

"May be I will"

"I hope you do" Dan's tone wasn't hoping. It was challenging.

They had arrived at the cafe. Dan could see a blonde hair behind the window and he realized it should be his ex-wife's. Deb was Karen's partner. Karen hadn't gotten really angry with Deb after the Keith thing. At least, they seemed to get along as well as before the incident. 'There's something really sick in their relationship' Dan thought to himself.

"Well, thanks for the ride. It's always a pleasure." Lucas's sarcasm was more that obvious.

"Let me ask you something. How were you planning to tell me?"

"I was going to tell Deb so she could tell yo...no I was going to tell my mom..no..well I had no idea. I guess I was going to tell Haley to tell Nathan to tell you".

Dan smiled.

"Well, that wouldn't have worked either because they broke up last summer. I guess is a lucky thing you found me, because now I'm thinking I'm going to go to that wedding. Go, tell them, I don't know witch of them will be more thrilled with the news".

Lucas left without saying another word. He felt momentarily relieved but that fade away as soon as he looked at the cafe. He had to face Deb after what she had done. And, most important, he had to face his mother. They had spoken on the phone every day but they'd managed to avoid the important issues. He was hurt about the custody thing. And she was hurt he had left. He hadn't told her Keith was dating Gina. He didn't know how she or Deb would react to the news of the marriage. He walked in the cafe. Karen recognized him and he froze for a moment.

"Hi, mom"

A/N: Everything that hasn´t been explained will be explained if you want me to continue.


	2. Missing her

A/N: I know this doesn't explain much but in the next chapter I'll go back to the girls and what happened during the summer.

Chapter two: Missing her

"Crap!" Nathan was almost yelling, shaking the phone and wanting to break it. He had been calling her like a thousands time. He was sure she knew it was him. Always the machine, but he could swear, he sensed, she was at home.

Three months in hell. That was his summer's summary. He had been down and thought the world had ended when the judge said he had to live with one of his parents. That he shouldn't be emancipated. He had to make a choice. The Devil himself, Mr "I´ll make you sweat for you own well, now that I'll train the Ravens" and Mrs "I sleep with anyone but my husband. Please, tell everyone"

He hated them. He hated the decision. And he hated himself for his choice.

When he thought nothing could be worse Haley had dumped him. She hadn't told him why, not really. She had said a lot of stupid things. "We have no future" " I need to be alone" "You need to focus on basketball and your family". But he had seen in her eyes, in her tears she was hiding something. Almost two months and he hadn't got a clue.

"I miss you. I miss you so much" he said to the dead phone.

He found himself wishing Lucas's was in Tree Hill. He could have spoken to Haley; given him a clue, something. But no such luck. When they were finally getting along, going somewhere his brother had acted like a chicken and ran away leaving him to clean the whole Scott mess. And it was a real mess. And Lucas had only made it worse by leaving. Dan was really mad at this, although he would never admit it. He never took well the news that he was leaving, walking away and running away now that he was getting to torture him too. That was Dan's English for bonding, Nathan said to himself angry. Dan had rumbled about how irresponsible Karen was letting her son go with a no one like Keith. That had been before his uncle had the brilliant idea of fuck his mother. How sweet. How clever. As if things had been so easy. After that Dan took as a personal statement from Lucas that he still wanted to live with is uncle. Of course he never spoke about it to anyone. But he was really angry. He was taking it on everyone. The worst thing was not only he couldn't torture Lucas anymore but he also couldn't torture Keith anymore...and with Deb he could only fight legally. That left Nathan as the lucky winner.

And his mother...he could barely look at her at that point.

Furious he slapped the phone and he dialed her number again. The machine again.

"I know you are there Haley...I know two months had passed but I still need you. I need to talk to you. Call me please. Just tell me anything...even just hello "

He tried not to sound desperate but he didn't succeed completely at that. A sound in his back surprised him. His father had entered the house. ´Best choice I've ever made : to live with him´. Dan approached him. He looked calmed and he put in his tone and obviously fake concern.

"That's pathetic. How is my little girl doing today? "

"Great as every day I can spend you, dad"

He furiously left the phone and headed to his room. They could force him to live with him but he didn't have to stay in the same room with him, listening to his insults.

"Too much to take, Nate?. You should be training not whining about a stupid girl that never deserved you in the first place"

He changed his mind. He couldn't stay in the same house. He had to leave. At least for a while.

"Where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter. Not here. That's all I'm saying. Try to enjoy yourself I'll buy you a dog to yell at...may be you can have party or something...wait your family left you and you've got no friends, so guess just you and the dog. "

"Actually there is a party we are going to attend. Guess who I bumped into today?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-TBC-


	3. Glad to see you?

A/N: Remember this fic is set after season two finale, with some changes that are explained on chapter one. Thanks to anyone that's reading.

Chapter three: Glad to see you?

AT THE CAFE

After the first surprise, Karen ran to Lucas and hugged him. She tried not to cry. She had thought she had lost Lucas for ever.

"You are here! Tell me you'll stay for a long time"

He hugged her but then he pulled apart and answered with no signs of enthusiasm in his voice.

"I won't leave, mom. I came to live with you again."

She looked at him, a little disappointed at his reaction and worried by his sadness.

"Something happened between you and Keith?"

He looked around before answering. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give his mother the news at that moment. He was sure he didn't want to tell Deb. His mom could do that. He hadn't spoken to Deb after the day Dan had entered the cafe yelling about Keith and Deb. The idea and the picture of them together just felt awkward to him. He could hear Deb was in the kitchen.

"No...No...I'll tell you later..."

He prayed for an interruption and he was lucky. Someone came running and hugged him.

"Hi! So you are back? You're really back?" Haley was almost crying.

"Well not if you strangle me. Come on Hales, I can't breath "

She pulled apart with some tears in her eyes.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy "

Karen couldn't help feeling a little jealous of the joy he seemed to feel for seeing Haley, while he had barely lighten up a little when he had seen her. She interrupted them, wishing he could go back to the boy he was before leaving.

"Come on, why don't we all have a cup of coffee and you tell us about your summer?"

"Actually, mom. I would prefer to leave my stuff at home, first. Can I borrow Haley for a while? I'll see you at home tonight and we can talk about everything."

Karen felt disappointed but she tried not to show it. It would be better to talk about everything alone, just her and Luke as it used to be before everything had gotten so twisted.

"Sure...I'll cook something special..."

She thought he may have noticed something because he hugged her again but this time smiling.

"Thanks, mom. See you later."

He took Haley by her hand and they left. They were near the door when Deb left the kitchen.

"I've heart your voice. Hi, Lucas"

"Hi, Deb. It's nice to see you. Ehh. See you later"

The two teens left, leaving the two women worried. Deb looked uncomfortable.

"Will he ever look at my eyes again? It's hard enough with Nathan...and the rest of the town. "

"Will he ever stop avoiding me?"

Deb looked at her.

"He'll have to...eventually"

They exchanged a sad look and they returned to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AT PEYTON'S HOUSE

Peyton was drawing. She looked at her draw. A boy and a baby girl. She was going to add some words when the phone rang.

"Hi, friend!. Are you ready to party tonight? "

"Oh, hi, Brooke. I'm not really in the party mood"

"Stop whining! You and tutor girl are no fun. Are you going to whine with her tonight?"

"No..guess we are both whining alone"

"Well remember you should party to forget and not forget to party. Call me if you change your mind..."

"Brooke! Are you still there? "

"Yes. What?"

"Do you miss him?"

"Him?"

"Lucas "

"Lucas who? "

"Come on.."

"Lucas and Jake are the past. We'd better get used to this. And I'm going to do something fun. You are obviously too depressing to be on the phone. Cheer up girl! There are many fishes in the sea. "

Peyton laughed. Then she looked surprised to the words she had added to the draw without even noticing. It said "Love them".

Brooke left the phone and she felt suddenly sad. 'I'm such a good liar." she thought. Then she continued dressing up. Not blonde cheaters would ruin her day.

Haley and Lucas were at Luke's home, unpacking his things.

"How much more do you think you can avoid your mom, are you still angry with her? "

"I'm not avoiding her. I'm here, right? And why would I be angry with her? "

"Well...for the custody thing. I now it was a shock to you learning Dan had asked for join custody "

"That's over."

"And why did you leave? Just to know the world... or Charleston? "

Lucas laughed.

"I needed to get away from all. That's just a part. And I didn't want Keith to be alone"

"And now?"

"And now. He's not alone. He's getting married."

Haley was shocked.

"Really! And we knew nothing about it! "

"I'll tell my mom tonight"

"So... how is his fiancé? "

"Her name is Gina. She's...a very attractive woman, she's Italian. She was in Charleston for business but now she plans to live there with Keith. "

"Wow. That's a change of plans. And how was your summer with them? How is Gina? Is there anyone I should know about? "

He avoided the question. He didn't want to talk about that.

"And you? How's Nathan?"

He almost hesitated before asking for his brother. They were OK when he left. They had even shared a hug. But he hadn't heart anything from him in the whole summer. Haley always avoided the subject when they talked.

"I don't really know. We broke up"

"When? Why? Why didn't you tell me?. I thought you were avoiding the subject because you two were having problems. I've never thought you would break up. "

"About two months ago. I didn't want you to ask me questions"

"But why?"

"About a moth after you left, the judge said he shouldn't remain emancipated. My party had a lot to do with it. He had to choose who to live with and he chose Dan. Things got really difficult after that and I just couldn't...couldn't.."

Haley started to cry. Lucas hugged her and looked her at eyes.

"Come on, Hales. I know you since we were kids. Dan is a jerk. More than a jerk. But it takes more than a Dan to make you leave the guy you love . and I know you love him.."

He could see in her eyes he was right but she just kept crying.

"Please...Lucas...don't make me talk about that, I just can't."

"Well...here are we...two happy teens. I unpacked my things. I'm officially back in hell. What can we do now? "

"I think I have to see if your mom needs me. The cafe is really working since she and Deb are partners "

Lucas didn't say anything at the mention of Deb. Haley looked at his face.

"Have you talked to Keith about..? "

"Yes...not much really...I just wouldn't expect such a behavior from her. I mean..she was still married to Dan...and Keith is his brother. But I don't really care. It hasn't much to do with me. It must be awful for Nathan "

"Well...he chose to live with Dan if that answers your question. Your father always gets what he wants "

"What do you mean? "

"Nothing." she seemed uncomfortable. "Look, I'm going to the cafe. Your mom and Deb must be busy. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Hales...are you all right? "

"Of course. As all right as you"

"What do you mean? "

"Something is bothering you. Besides the whole Deb thing and the custody thing"

He smiled.

"I'm here. Is no that enough?"

"Will you tell me tomorrow?"

"Only if you tell me why you broke up with Nathan. "

She laughed.

"That's blackmail. But I'll see you tomorrow anyway."

When she left, he had the strange feeling that everything had changed there. He decided he needed to go out. He grabbed his ball and he left to the River Court.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton looked at the picture and her words and she felt terribly sad. "Forget about him If he comes back he'll lose Jenny. He won't come back. Ever...". She heard a sound. It sounded like someone entering her house. Scared, she slowly went downstairs.

"Who's there?"

A laugh surprised her and left her frozen.

"Why don't you guess, bitch? "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was hoping the River Court was empty but he was surprised to find Nathan there. Nathan looked at him, but he didn't say a word. Lucas broke the silence.

"Hi."

"Hi. My dad said you were back"

"Yes. I had the pleasure of bumping into him. Haley said you are living with him, now."

"I thought I had to. I know you love Keith but I think he's a jerk...and my mom...I just couldn't live with her after.."

"I know"

"So, are you planning to stay? Or will you run away again? "

Nathan wasn't looking at his eyes when he said this. Lucas didn't know where he was going to but he didn't like his tone.

"I didn't run away"

"You were just hiding"

"No, I wasn't. Are you trying to pick up a fight?"

"Of course not. You know, this may sound strange but I really missed you. It was so much better when we were two to deal with all the mess...and my dad...he really hated that you left you Keith."

"I'm lucky I don't have to care what he thinks"

"You wish"

Nathan decided to change the subject. Talking about Dan wouldn't make him or his brother any good.

"Have you talked to Haley?"

"Yes, she told me that you broke up. But she didn't told me why" Lucas looked at him, like asking.

"Well...she didn't told me either."

"Really. How could she do that?"

"Well...she said a lot of stupid things. But I know she was lying. " Nathan looked at Lucas, now he was almost begging.

"Man...can you do me a favor? Can you ask her.?"

"I've already asked her but she.."

"Please make her tell you the truth. I'm going nuts. If she's going to tell someone, that's you. She hasn't told Peyton and she's the only person I know that's close to her."

"I'll try, Nathan. But I can't promise anything"

"Thanks. It's going to be fun having you in the team again. I didn't want to deal with my dad's coaching alone "

"I won't be in the Ravens again"

"What do you mean? My dad said you told him you were thinking about it"

"I lied to him. I was bluffing to piss him off. Truth is I can't join the team.."

"What do you mean?"

Lucas sighed. Keith and his mom were the only ones that knew it. But everybody else will learn about the news soon.

"I can't play basketball anymore, Nathan "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N.: Well, tell me what you think. In the next chapter we'll know why Lucas cant play anymore and why Nathan and Haley broke up.


	4. Some explanations

A/N Thanks a lot to everyone that reviewed. I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep reading and I had been updating my other stories, "Nowhere to run" and "What if I?" which I can't place here because they are on script form. If you want to read any of them just write me. My mail is in my profile page and I can't put it here because the system erases it.

First a little time disclaimer: I started this fic before the season two finale. So, some things that happened there didn't happen here. The most important are Dan heart's attack and Naley´s marriage. I´ll mention during the story what is supposed to have happened such as the interview with the doctor and Lucas missing the shot. Also, everything that happened at the game.. The other important difference is that here everybody knows about Keith and Deb. I´ll tell how later. Let´s suppose just to settle something that Luke and Keith left on the last days of June and Luke returned the first of September. (I know that's not right, but I couldn't check with the show at the time I wrote the story).

Other disclaimer: I´ve never claimed to own any of the characters, well, because I don´t. I wish I owned Chad and James but no, but I especially don´t own Bella which is a property of Lena and she kindly offered her to me.

You don´t need to read anything else to understand this story but you can read more about her at Bella´s trilogy by Lena. I think that here links don't appear so I'll just say that the names of the stories are "No distance left to run", "Dogma" and "Fallen Angel" and you can find them at One Tree Hill Central.

Another thing, some people told me they hate Gina, well that's supposed to happen. About Bella, I truly like her, but let me know what you think. And Dan..he's always like this in my fics but he generally explains himself later...at least a little. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4: Some explanations

Nathan looked at his brother, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Keith and I...we went to four different doctors in Charleston. They said the same thing; it's not that I can't play at all. But I can't force my arm. That means. no training and well, if I can't train, I can't play, not for a team. If I force the arm too hard I won´t be able to move it anymore."

"But why?"

Lucas's face got sadder and angry. He sighed before answering.

"Apparently I should have never kept playing after they hit my arm at the play off game. The doctor said that that made the nerves more sensitive and when I forced the arm by playing the damage was irreversible. The four doctors said that if the team doctor even suggested I could keep on playing I could make him loose his license."

Lucas looked at Nathan.

"You want to hear the funny part?. Keith said we had to make that doctor pay. We called him and told him we would sue him. And you know what he said?. That he told the coach he couldn't tell for sure without X-Ray but that I should stop playing."

"Perhaps he's lying" Nathan's tone of voice didn't sound very sure. He knew his father. And that made him believe the doctor.

"I don't think so."

"Are you saying this is my dad's fault?"

Lucas didn't look at him when he answered.

"No. It's my fault. I should have never stayed at the team when I learnt your dad was coaching. That ridicules custody thing he brought back confused me. I should have walked away the moment he started coaching. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Don't be. I'm living with him after all. Right?

"It's not the same"

Lucas wasn't looking at Nathan and he clearly wanted to drop the subject. Nathan didn´t know what to say and he decided to speak about something else.

"What are you planning to do?

"What do you mean?"

"You are not playing any sports at all?. After playing basketball your whole life that must be hard..."

Lucas smiled.

"Oh..no..I´ve been thinking of another sport."

"Really. Which sport you can play without your arms?

"Well..not without them...but without forcing them. I´ve been thinking of soccer"

Nathan tried not to laugh.

"And what do you know about soccer?"

"I knew nothing. But someone told me almost everything there is to know about it."

Nathan looked at Lucas's expression.

"My dad says that's a girl sport and I hope he's right. Because if you put that face when you talk about a guy...I won't say you are my brother any more."

Lucas laughed.

"Well...yes. it was a girl...that told me that it isn't a girl's sport at all. Besides, you never say I'm your brother."

"But I won't start anyway. " Nathan was smiling; he paused and got more serious "And where are you planning to play soccer...there are not soccer teams in Tree Hill"

"I was hoping to start one in Charleston, now I could start one here "

"Really?. At school?. But don't you think...well..you need people that like to play for school teams and may be the same guys that are at the Ravens would want to join your team...and they can't play for both of them. "

"Yes..I thought of that...and if Whitey was coaching I would ask him if he minds. After all, there must be people that just want to play soccer. But now I don´t think I´ll ask anyone, inly the principal."

Nathan smiled.

"Oh..I see...well many people would prefer soccer to basketball if they could get rid of my dad in the process. I know I would. And it would be so funny watching my dad´s face. "

"So, come. You won´t have problems with soccer. I´ll teach you. Bella says I´m a natural. So you may be a natural too. It´ll be really nice to play with you in a team. And I´d like to see you dad´s face when you tell him too "

"I'm living with my dad now, I wouldn't survive if I told that to him. He's making my life a living hell, you know, he doesn't forgive me that I wanted to live alone...and the things I told him at the game..."

"Well...what can I say..I thought I couldn't hate him more and I turned to be wrong. He´s just crazy. I think he´s planning to go to Charleston to see Keith right?"

"Ya...to ruin Keith´s marriage...of course"

"Ya.."

Luke suddenly looked sad and went to sit near the court. Nathan noticed talking about their dad was getting them sad and he decided to change the subject.

"Hey, man, let´s talk about something else"

"Like what?"

"Tell me about that soccer-girl. What´s her name?. You´ve said it before but it sounded strange."

Lucas smiled.

"Oh...well...her name is Bella.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback: Charleston 07/10

Lucas was thinking he couldn't feel sadder. That day Keith and him had gone to see the third doctor and he had no hopes playing basketball again. They had made an appointment for another doctor but he could guess the result. Things were going OK with Keith. They had been living together for about two weeks. Keith never talked about Deb but he never talked about his mother, either. Lucas sensed he was still hurt because she couldn't love him. He wished Karen could feel different. They could have been really happy the three of them together. Keith and Karen barely talked when Karen phoned Lucas. Keith only said hi and gave him the phone.

Near the house Keith had rented there was a small cafe, even smaller than his mom´s. Sometimes, Keith and him had there meals there. That day Keith had to go somewhere to put some things in order and he would join Luke for dinner there. So, bored of his house, Lucas went to the cafe earlier. It was growing dark and even if it was summer, it was really cold. He missed Tree Hill but he really didn´t miss all the drama in his life.

His attention was caught by some people playing a game outside. He had to pay attention to realize it was soccer. They were wearing strange sweat-shirts. One team had yellow and blue and the other white and red. He was surprised because a girl seemed to be directing it or something like that. The girl was wearing a blue and yellow sweat-shirt herself.

It suddenly started to rain, and he kept watching thinking they would stop the match. But they continue as if nothing had happened. He found that strange.

They kept playing for a while, getting all wet and an hour later the players left, but the girl went to the cafe.

Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. She was really beautiful with a wonderful body and deep, black eyes, and everyone was staring at her, but she couldn't care less.

She looked around and Lucas dropped his jaws when he noticed she was approaching him

"Hey, you, can you play soccer?"

"I know nothing about that sport"

"May be I can teach you. One of my friends had to leave and I'm the referee. We don´t want to stop"

He looked at her. She looked so cute, completely wet and thinking of playing a sport outside. Not paying attention at people staring at her or what they could be thinking. ´I should behave more like her´ he said to himself.

"I don´t think I can learn so fast and besides it´s raining outside"

"Soccer players play in the rain and the mud when it´s necessary. And you Americans say that´s a girl sport" she said angrily and sitting at the table without being invited "but if you are going to ruin tonight's game you have to promise me I can teach you tomorrow so you can play when we need someone"

"How am I ruining the game if I´m not even in it"

"By not getting in it.."

"Oh...I can´t win. Can´t I?"

She smiled.

"Not really. Do you have something more interesting to do tomorrow here in paradise?. Besides, I think we have to know each other. My aunt is really after your dad"

´If she were after my real dad she would be pregnant´he thought but he only said out loud.

"He´s not my dad, he's my uncle. And so...your aunt would be that hot Italian woman that´s totally after Keith Pretending to have a hundred problems in a new car"

The girl laughed.

"Is she so obvious? Well you uncle doesn't seem to be upset at that"

"I guess he´s not. "

"She´ll be glad you called her hot. Besides, she´s not exactly my aunt either. She´s just a friend of my mom´s. But I'm here with her. My dad thought it would be better if I left Italy. I had some, you know, problems. I got transferred to Charleston. My aunt would leave at the end of the summer. She´s a painter and she doesn´t have much to do here."

"And what's his name?"

"Who's name?"

"The problem, it must have been a guy"

"I´ll tell you if you tell me"

"There are no guys in my life"

"The girl!"

"The girls you mean. "

"Oh. So modest! I bet you are a proud football star back at home"

"Well I used to play football but I´m a basketball star"

She looked amused at the word star.

"Oh..you made me said that. I mean I was in a basketball team ".

"And you got injured"

He looked surprised.

"How do you know?"

"Well that sad look of yours. And you are far from your basketball home. So my guess it´s not more basketball for the star " he looked confused "Don´t worry. I've been through it. I used to swim and now...well I can´t swim".

"And what do you do now?"

"Just for fun, I used to assist my dad who was a soccer coach. And if you can play it I can consider you my next project and make you a soccer star. You´ll be able to play in Boca when I finish with you "

"Play where?"

Lucas opened his eyes big. He was enjoying the conversation a lot. He could sense there was a big pain behind all that joyful attitude. He wanted to kick the guy´s even if he hadn't seen him in his life.

She looked surprised, as he had said he didn't know the Pope.

"You don´t know Boca." she showed him his sweat shirt but he couldn´t get why.

"No..sorry.." he had been ironical but she took it seriously.

"Apologize accepted. I´ll have to work a lot with you. Anyway, Boca Juniors is the greatest soccer team in the world, they wan the last intercontinental cup and these are their glorious colors " she showed him her sweet shirt and he had the feeling she would start singing.

"OK...right. Are they Mexican? They sound Mexican but you are Italian right?"

She shook her head like a teacher with a bad pupil. He laughed, she was so cute!. He couldn't give a dam about Boca or soccer but he just wanted to keep talking and may be learn who could have hurt a beautiful creature like this. Well, someone like him, probably.

"No..Noo Boca Juniors is the best soccer team...from Argentina. I´ve lived there for a lot of years with my dad, he used to coach Boca, now he´s back in Italy. Enough of me, tell me about those girls..."

He laughed but he was feeling really comfortable with her. He didn´t know why but he had the feeling he could trust her. He started telling her about Peyton and how he felt about her but she was always pushing him away and it never seemed to be the right time to be together. When he finished that part the girl interrupted him.

She shook her head again mumbling a word.

"Histérica. Your friend is an histérica "

"Histerical?. What´s that? "

"No..not histerical...histérica. That's a Spanish word. It's what we call in Argentina people that behave like that. Girls that encourage you just to blew you off. There are less kind expressions of course. It´s not a bad thing but I found it personally annoying. "

He looked at her.

"Does that mean we..."

She laughed and punched him playfully.

"I'm not encouraging you, American psycho. Keep you pants on one time, if you can. And if I wanted to encourage you, you'd know believe me. "

He laughed. He was going to answer when Keith appeared. Lucas was glad the conversation hadn't gone to Dan or Deb or that horrible night at the cafe where Dan has exposed that Keith and Deb had slept together. Keith shook his head when he saw him with a girl.

"Hi, you must be Keith. I´m Bella " she greeted him. Lucas realized he hadn´t asked her name. She turned to Lucas "well I´m leaving you alone. See you tomorrow for training. And see you later, Keith"

"All right Bella" Keith looked at Lucas surprised.

"How long could you keep your pants on?. Almost two weeks. That's a record. Brooke got you a tattoo and this girl will train you in what...?"

"Soccer "

"Soccer. Interesting. Guess I have to thank god, she doesn't sky dive. "

"Actually" Keith looked horrified.

"Just joking, uncle Keith, but actually she´s Gina´s niece. Or kind of..."

Keith smiled.

"Oh...really?. Well she seems to be a nice girl..."

"With the silliest aunt or the crappiest car "

"What?"

"You talk about me. But what about you?. How many times can you repair a car that has no problems?. And it always happens to break down in front of our house? And you are not supposed to be repairing cars anymore"

Keith smiled at those words. Our house.

"You think I should ask her out? " it wasn't an advice what Keith was asking for. It was approval.

"Of course, you deserve to be happy "

"I think I will. Well, let´s order. I promise, Luke, I´ll learn how to cook sometime"

"There's no rush. This cafe and its customers are just fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ONE TREE HILL-NOW

Lucas finished telling Nathan about his first talk with Bella. Nathan laughed a lot.

"Really? All wet? Talking about soccer? " he asked "And was she hot?"

"You should have seen her, man. She´s hotter than any cheer-leader you know. She hates the whole cheer-leader thing but she´s so hot she could be in any squad"

Nathan asked a lot of questions about Bella but he didn´t say anything about Gina. He didn´t want to hear about Keith. He hated his uncle´s behavior. Just thinking of him and his mom made him want to puke.

Finally Luke got up.

"I´ll really miss her "

Nathan looked at him carefully.

"You screw things up with her "he wasn´t guessing. He was sure.

"No..well...kind of..anyway she was transferred to Charleston, not here. Now she can´t help me with the soccer thing "

"Well...you´ll tell me another day, guess you don´t want to deal with that right now. "

"Not really"

"Well, my dad is waiting for me. He has to do the night yelling. "

"Good luck" Lucas was turning to leave.

"Luke! "

"What? "

"Please ask Haley"

"I will. And Nate, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don´t tell your dad that I can´t play. I just want to keep him away. I don´t want to have anything else to do with him "

"All right. At least you can try. "

Nathan felt really bad about having to go home again.

AT THE CAFE

The phone rang.

"Hi "

"Hi, Karen this is Keith. Is Luke there?"

"What do you mean?.Here at the cafe or here in Tree Hill. And why didn´t you tell me he was coming?"

"Because he didn´t tell me he was leaving. He just left a note Apparently he had some problem with Gina and..."

"A note? And who's Gina? "

"My fiancé"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AT HALEY´S HOUSE

Haley had the TV on but she wasn't really watching it. She was thinking of Nathan. She still loved him so much!. She hated Dan. And what he was doing to him. And what he was doing to her. Karen was really nervous with Lucas's arrival and all his strange behavior. Karen was sure he was still hurt about the custody thing but he wouldn't say anything. Anyway, the day was slow at the cafe and Karen told her she could go home early.

The bell rang taking Haley off his thoughts. She was glad to see Luke.

"Hi...again.. "

"Hi again. After not seeing you in moths, twice a day quite an honor "

"I´ve been with Nathan"

Haley´s smile fade away.

"I don´t want to talk about him "

"Please Hales. He´s really suffering. And so are you. And who can you tell if you can´t tell me ?"

She started crying and he hugged her. She took him to the kitchen. She really needed to tell someone and he was right. Who else could she trust?. Besides, perhaps he could help , even if she doubted it. They sat in the kitchen. And she spoke first.

"All right. But first tell me what's bothering you."

"And then you´ll tell me the truth? Promise?"

"Yes. Promise!"

"It´s Keith's fiancé. She's the one that wanted me to leave. She thinks Keith still loves mom. "

Haley´s face got sadder.

"Oh..I´m really sorry Luke. I thought it was too soon but I really want Keith to find someone"

"I know. Well my beloved father will take care of it. What are fathers for, right? "

Haley put a strange face.

"What do you mean?"

"Only that he said he´ll go. I guess he wants to ruin everything. But who knows. I really hope Keith can be happy with her. May be he can"

"Will Nathan go too?"

"I don´t know. He really hates Keith now. Well now it´s your turn"

"All right. " she hesitated, she didn´t know how to start.

"You know my mom. You know the ...problem she has "

"You mean the drinking?. Is she drinking again?. It though that after your dad got her that job..."Lucas was speaking and wondering at the same time what the hell had this to do with Nathan.

"Yes...that´s the problem. My dad got her the job at the power company, you know he´d been working there for years. But of course, he didn´t say my mom had that problem or they wouldn't have hired her. She´s really improving, Luke, especially since she has the job. But she can't help failing from time to time. My parents went to this party in Las Vegas. A friend of them was getting married for the third time. And she couldn't help it. She got drunk..you know how she can get...completely wasted. It was really embarrassing for my dad. "

"And what does Nathan has to do with this?" Luke was really lost at this.

Haley tried not to cry.

"Anyway. After Nathan moved back with Dan, Dan tried really hard to control him and that meant, I don´t know why, take him away from me. He couldn´t, I mean, Nate really knows him and he knows his tricks. Well, one night Nathan was training, he´s training really hard since he´s back at Dan´s and I was here alone and Dan came."

FLASH BACK- HALEY´S HOUSE 07/21

Haley was thinking on what to wear to see Nathan that night. Her parents were visiting a friend and she had the house for herself for a while. When the bell rang she didn't know what to think. She thought it might be Peyton or Brooke with some plans.

She felt a punch on her stomach when she saw Dan..

"Mrs. James. Can I come in?"

"Of course " she tried to sound polite. That couldn't be good. She led him to the living room. She didn´t offer him anything to drink. She wanted him to leave.

"I want to talk about my son´s future. It's my main concern. " he looked at her as waiting for an answer.

"Well..I..."

"Let me finish " no one could argue with that voice. "I know that whole dropping basketball idea was yours. I also know you are a friend of Lucas´s and you have a lot to do with their alliance against me lately and specially at the play off."

"Mr. Scott, I..."

"Don´t interrupt me. You are not good for my son. You are a really bad influence to him. I really think you should stop dating him"

"But...you can´t..."

"Let´s see if I can. I have a tape of a certain Vegas marriage and a total wasted woman. I have ways to prove this woman had this problem for a long time. And her husband lied to get her hire at a company where I have actions. I can show that video to the entire board and not only will your mom loose her job. Your dad will too. And I´ll make sure he won't find another job in this town and that everyone in town will see that video. I give you a week to break up with Nathan. Tell him what you want, but don´t tell him the truth. If he has any clue that I have to do with your breaking up I´ll show that video. It´ll only take me a second to reunite the company board. Just think about it. Oh. Here's the video, in case, you don't believe me, watch it, even if it won´t make you any good. I have a lot of copies, of course.

Just think about it. I´ll wait a week and if you are still my son's girlfriend your parents will lose their jobs. Just think it´s for your own good. Of curse, it´s for Nathan´s good. You may not believe it now but you will later. I don´t really want to do this. So, don´t make me."

He didn´t add another word and he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF FLASHBACK. HALEY´S HOUSE NOW

Haley was crying. Luke was holding her. He hated Dan more than ever.

"What could I do?. He's really capable of doing it. And he knows Nathan too well. If I give Nathan a hint he'll realize. I hate him, Luke. I'm sorry that he's your father but I hate him. I hate the idea of Nathan living with him"

"Are you sure you can´t tell Nathan? He´ll keep behaving like he doesn´t know until we found the way "

"There is no way, Luke. You know we can't live without my parent's job. And I know Dan has no problems in ruining their lives. "

They heard a noise. Haley´s parents were arriving. They were really happy to see Luke, they wanted him to stay but he said he had to leave.

At the door he hugged Haley again.

"I´ll find a way, Haley, don´t worry"

"Promise me you won´t tell him. There´s nothing he can do and if he gets angry and Dan things will be harder. I know Nathan and he´ll confront Dan and Dan will show the video, I´m sure."

"I promise" Luke was crossing his fingers behind his back.

Haley wasn't very sure.

"All right. See you later"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AT LUCAS´S HOUSE

Lucas opened the door surprised to find Karen waiting for him at the living-room.

"I thought you were at the cafe "

"I left Deb. We really have to talk, son. "


	5. The reason I'm back

A/N: Thanks a lot of to everyone that reviwed! I promise to answer the reviews once the holidays are over. But you've been so kind that I wanted to put this chapter up. I've written this story a long time ago and this is the last chapter I have. I wasn't sure about going on with this story but if you want me to I'll try to go on. Thanks a lot for reading!

A/N 2: To recap Lucas had returned to Tree Hill because Keith was getting married. Nathan is living with Dan and Haley and Nathan had broken up because Dan had blackmailed her. Peyton is having an unpleasant visitor and Brooke is at a party.

Chapter five: The reason I'm back

Lucas sighed. He knew this was coming. But he didn´t want it to come. He decided he could play dumb for a little more.

"To talk about what?"

Karen held his anger. Lucas was exaggerating his evasive way. He might have been living with Keith but she was still his mother and she deserved explanations.

"Lots of things. First why did you leave Keith so sudden?"

"Oh...so Keith called?" His first idea had been to explain everything to his mom before Keith had that chance but then, he just wasn´t in a talking mood. He hadn´t had that mood around his mom much since he had learnt about that custody thing.

"Yes...Keith called. What were you thinking...you only left him a note...you didn´t even have money to arrive here..."

Lucas hesitated, he didn´t know how to put this. His mom´s voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Keith thinks your sudden decision has to do with Gina. Is that true? Why didn´t you tell me about her?"

"Keith was planning to do that later. He wasn't sure on how to do that. He wanted someone to tell Dan, also. I took care of that"

"How?"

"I bumped into him. He gave me a ride. "

"Oh." Karen looked at his son, feeling angry. She was finding hard to read him. How could that happen?. Her baby, her little boy, he was just a stranger to her. She wanted her son back. What would it take to bring him to his old self?

"Does Dan have something to do with your attitude?"

"What attitude?"

"Luke...you are so distant...I always thought that the custody thing had a lot to do with you wanting to leave. I also thought you would understand that your home is here and you´d come back. But you are angrier than when you left."

"I just didn´t want to come back"

"And why did you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AT PEYTON'S

Peyton was shaking. She didn´t know how long Nicky and her had been like this. She was sitting in a chair in her living room and Nicky was holding a gun. She hadn´t said anything in a while. She had made her remained in silence. Suddenly, Nicky hit Peyton´s chair.

"Come on, bitch! What's wrong? Your smart mouth took a vacation?"

Peyton was almost screaming.

"Put that gun down, Nicky. What are you planning to do?"

"You don't know how it feels to be a mother, bitch. I know you lost yours, you pour tortured soul...life has been so unfair to you. You have a beautiful house and great friends..and now you want my boyfriend and my girl...you took my little girl away from me"

"I didn't"

"Don't talk, bitch. Just let me watch you with your mouth shut "

Peyton didn´t talk again. She was too scared and her voice seemed to get Nicky angrier.

Nicky smiled evilly.

"So much better. Thanks to you I don´t know where my little girl is. MY baby. I went to the address Brooke gave me. I visited every person I know that is related to Jake. I made a mistake, I want my baby back. Don´t I have the right to change my mind? Doesn't my baby deserve to be with her mother? And she'll never be yours keep that in mind, bitch. I hope you can live with the guilt...if you live..look at me, Peyton. I want to see your face when I do this."

Peyton was looking at her in shock, anyway. The shot was heard all over the block.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHARLESTON-Keith´s house

Summer nights. She just loved them. She loved them especially if she could be in a backyard like that one. There was something in it that reminded her of her childhood in Italy. She sighed. She played with her cigarette, thinking vaguely that the smoke was ruining the beautiful nature picture. Who cared?

"Smoking again?"

Her niece interrupted her thoughts. Bella looked gorgeous that night. Well, always. At least from the outside. She didn´t want to think how broken she could look from the inside. ´She´ll get over all that..as I did when I was her age...well I guess...´ Can someone get really over turbulent relationships? Yes. Get over their consequences? Never.

"I'm always smoking, Bella. And so are you "

"I stop from time to time but you don't. It's going to kill you, you know that, don't you?"

Gina didn't bother to answer that.

"What's up to you? Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Luke. I thought he was helping with your moving"

Bella looked really emotional. Whatever she had to say to that kid was urgent.

"I think your friend left"

"Where to?"

"Where you think, where he belongs...with his mom..."

Bella shook her head, disappointed and energetic.

"Oh..Gina you didn't. You didn't talk him into leaving cause you felt threatened. You knew Keith had a son when you met him..."

"Lucas is not his son "

Gina´s voice was weak. She never showed much emotion in her tones, not even in her faces. But Bella had known her for a long time and she knew she was upset.

"Come on..he thinks of him as his son..and Lucas thought of him at his father "

"First of all, that's what I´m trying to say. He thinks of him as Karen´s son. I can´t compete with that ghost if he sees her every time he looks at Lucas. And secondly, Lucas has a mother and a father. "

Bella opened her mouth to protest. Lucas had filled her in with the whole Dan story (skipping the Dan sleeping with Deb part) and she knew Gina couldn't really think that Lucas had to be in Tree Hill because Dan was there.

Gina saw Bella´s expression and she corrected herself.

"All right, he only has a mother. And he shouldn't be apart from her "

"And what am I doing with you, then?"

Gina gave her a weak smile. Bella and Keith were the only persons in which she let herself show some emotion.

"That's different, Cara. You really needed to get away. "

Bella almost felt like crying when she thought about all that had happened before she left Italy.

"But Gina...you don't know what returning to Tree Hill would mean to him. I have to talk to him"

"He won´t come back here. And you shouldn't drive at night"

"But..."

Just then Keith came from inside the house. He was holding a note and looking serious. Not angry, just serious.

"Bella, can I talk to you aunt?"

"Right. I have to go somewhere. "

Gina wanted to stop her but Keith´s face was worrying her. She didn´t thought Lucas would leave a note. She went inside the house with Keith and they could overhear Bella´s car leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AT TREE HILL

Nathan rolled on his bed. Summer nights. He hated them. No matter how hard he tried to keep the room cold, he was always sweating, he could never sleep.

He sat on the bed, uneasy. Dinner had been the same thing as always. Nothing. It was just time spent trying not to listen to his father while he talked next to him. He had said something about going to school tomorrow...Nathan wasn´t sure of what Dan had exactly said. He had been thinking of Haley the whole dinner.

Sometimes he felt things couldn´t be worse. And sometimes he was just...used to them Things were almost as before...before Lucas joined the team, before his family turned apart. There way of being together was pretty much the way they were now...except now they weren't pretending. He smiled. Things were as before Deb had decided to show concern for him...what a way of showing it...at least Dan was honest. All he cared was basketball and as long he played, he trained and he took all his crap things were predictably quiet..and tiring. Everything was worse with Dan when he was still dating Haley. But now he had backed off a little...he was just chasing him with training...

Haley...Dan had backed off that was the only good thing about not seeing her. The rest was just emptiness. An emptiness he had thought he had avoided, beaten. Now it was back.

Resigning to any hope of getting sleep he went to the computer. He went to Peyton´s page. If she was up, may be he could call her and asked her another time if today Haley had said something...may be told her why...he was always scared she would say Haley had met a new guy...

The web-cam was on. Peyton´s room was empty. ´May be she´s out´

But something in the picture caught his attention. Peyton had always been a freak when it came to her things while drawing scripts. After drawing she always put everything in order and she got mad if he took only one little pencil..but all her things were a mess on her a table. That wasn't like her. Especially if she wasn't at home.

He dialed her number. No answer. ¨May be it´s nothing but I´ll better check. I need to go out anyway´

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LUKE'S HOUSE

"Well...why did you leave so suddenly?" Karen was feeling tired of repeating her questions so many times.

"It's just..."

Karen shook her head with desperation.

"What's wrong with you, son?. First you want to leave, now you come back but you are just too angry to talk...was I such a terrible mother that I don´t even deserve an explanation? "

"It's not that, it's just.." His dialogue with Gina was something really hard to explain to his mother.

"Has something happened between you and Keith´s fiancé?"

Lucas hesitated.

"Well?" Karen was feeling tired again. That was like a questions-answer game. Lucas was telling with his face if she hit the truth. They weren't going anywhere. She noticed a change in his face. "What happened between you and her?"

"Not exactly between us. It would be more between you and her. "

Karen felt surprised by that statement.

"What do you mean?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AT CHARLESTON

Keith was showing Luke´s note to Gina. It just said

"Keith. Now that you decided to live with Gina. I think that it would be better for you and her to be alone for a while. You deserve your own family. I'm going back to mom. I´ll call you as soon as I get home. Love you

Luke"

Gina read the note cursing Luke inside her head. But she only said.

"Well if the kid felt that way...Why do you seem to be so angry with me?"

"I'm not angry. But of course you have something to do with this. "

"Why do you say that?"

"Have I ever told you about my brother?"

Gina sighed.

"Hundreds of times. He´s the father of the kid you love, the father of your great love's son, the owner of your shop...have I skipped anything? "

´The husband of the last girl I fu..but that's not something to tell her´ Keith said to himself. He just said a little angry.

"Sorry if I bored you too much with the details of my life"

Gina felt sorry. She took Keith´s hand.

"You don´t bore me, honey. I just think you have a trend of thinking too much of your brother and too little of yourself...and your life. You are here; he´s in Tree Hill...you´ll start a new life...why do you have to bring him?"

"You remind me of him. He had this ability to make people do what he wanted; even if they knew he was a jerk..."

"What do you mean when you say I remind you of him?"

"I think you can do the same thing. When I asked you to move here, you said you´d consider it if I asked Lucas to leave. I told you that wouldn't happen..."

"You make it sound as I don´t like Lucas. I do. I even let him be around Bella..."

"You´ve said lots of time that Bella can take care of herself."

"And she does. But Cesare told me to take care of her. Bella is strong but she had been through a lot and she doesn't need more troubles...especially with boys..."

"Back to you liking Lucas..."

"I never hide how I felt..but that doesn´t mean..."

"I know Lucas wouldn't leave without telling me."

"May be he didn´t want to say good bye."

"He knew he couldn't lie me about his reason to leave"

"It wasn't me, Keith. "

"So you said nothing to him..."

Gina hesitated. How much could she push it?

"He knows how I feel, I didn´t hide that when he asked me. And yes I talked to him about his mom, I asked him how he thought she was feeling and she would feel to learn he was living with a kind of step mom when his mom is alive and far away"

"What about Bella, then?"

Gina didn´t look at him.

"She's different. She needed to leave Italy"

Keith didn´t ask her why. Gina had insinuated something but he didn´t want to push it. Could Gina be saying the truth? It would be like Lucas to think about Karen´s feelings. And to avoid saying good bye to him. Still...he could sense something was wrong. The years he had spent treating Dan had given him an instinct about lies...and Gina...well Gina...

Gina smiled as he was reading his mind but wanted to leave that over.

"Keith..I want us to have a future. If you want Lucas in it we´ll ask him to come back. I feel you want him here to have Karen close in a way...and I don´t like that. I also have my ghosts and I just want to keep them away. I really would like to have kids of our own...wouldn´t you?"

Keith smiled weakly.

"I´ll talk to Lucas about this. But Gina...you´ve always knew a life with me included him."

"I did. And I can deal with that, I told you. But I can´t deal with you not being over Karen"

"I´m over Karen"

She went closer to him.

"Can you prove it?"

He took her in his arms; trying to avoid the feeling he had that something was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FLASHBACK CHARLESTON RIGHT BEFORE LUCAS LEFT

Lucas was in the backyard waiting for Gina. Gina had told Keith she would move that day to his house. Both of them seemed to be really excited about it, Keith had asked Lucas to stay at home and help Gina with her stuff. So, he was waiting for Gina not very anxiously. He could sense how she felt about him. And in a way he couldn´t help thinking Gina was kind of right in the way she felt about Karen. Keith was clearly not over his mom. Every time Luke mentioned her by accident he seemed to be in pain. And he knew he hadn´t told Gina about Deb. In fact, Keith hadn´t said anything at all about Deb to anyone.

He was surprised when Gina joined him at the backyard. She wasn't carrying a suitcase or anything.

She smiled at him and he offered him a cigarette, while turning one on for her. Lucas couldn´t help thinking two things. One that Karen would probably kill her if she learnt that. And secondly that Keith was lucky. She was kind of hot for her age.

"So..you don´t smoke..."

He shook his head. She smiled again.

"Good for you."

She stood there in silence, making him feel even more uncomfortable. He knew she wanted to say something but as she didn´t start, he didn´t ask. They stood in silence and finally Gina broke it.

"Lucas...do you love Keith?"

"Of course" he couldn´t see where she was going. But he was sure she was going to try to make him leave. Well, she was wrong. He was there first and he had every right to be there.

"Listen..." she seemed to be thinking what she was going to say but Lucas knew she had thought it word by word...not in vain he was Dan´s son.

"Listen...I guess you know I think your uncle hadn´t forgotten his feelings for your mom"

Lucas couldn´t help thinking that the she had remarked the word uncle more than necessary. He still managed to answer.

"He seems to be happy with you and it´s dificult to get over some feelings but with your help he will. " he tried to sound nice and supportive even if he wasn´t very sure of what he was saying.

"Keith and I want the same thing " she spoke coldly, making a statement. Lucas looked at her surprised. She went on. "May be is not exactly a love story but I think I love him, and he needs someone like me and I need someone like him and we deserve to have our own family"

"I'm not trying to stop that."

"But you are. I'm not saying that that´s what you are trying to do but that's the result. He can´t stop thinking of your mom. Of what made things fail with her. How can I manage to make him forget about her if she calls every day? And it wouldn´t be fair to expect you not to talk to your mom."

"But he doesn´t even talk to her"

"That's for now. But what will happen when he starts asking you about her. Then he´ll talk to her again and then ..but that's not all Lucas. I'm sure Keith loves you, as his son. But he also loves that you are your mom´s son and that´s what he sees when he looks at you. She´ll never leave him unless you do"

Lucas felt angry.

"You can´t blame me for your own insecurity"

Gina laughed.

"That´s the least you could say about me. But think about it, you are being selfish. You are denying your mom her son...and that must hurt her believe me, I know how it feels. And you are denying Keith the opportunity to move on just because...what? You want to stay away from you father? Your mom lied once to you before leaving everything to take care of you?"

Lucas hesitated. First he hated the fact that apparently Keith had told everything to Gina. And secondly he couldn´t help wondering of what made Gina talk like this. But he answered angrily.

"Leave Dan and my mom out of this, you can´t know how she feels "

"Oh...can you?. Are you a mother? And do you think Dan will disappear just because you are not there? That he won´t be your father any more just because you live with Keith? Or perhaps is this about some girl you almost got pregnant before breaking her heart? She won´t disappear also.Your mom can´t be the strong woman Keith says she is if she told you to hide from your problems. "

Lucas didn´t know what to say. He wasn't hiding he repeated to himself. But for some reason that didn't sound as good as before.

"You just want things easier for you. "

Gina smiled quickly. "It always goes that way, Caro." she turned off the cigarette and turned to leave but before she faced Lucas "do whatever you want. But I won´t move here unless you are gone. If you don´t leave I´ll say that to Keith. He´ll probably say everything is over between us. Just think if that´s fair to him... or us..."

She left. Lucas remained outside for a while. Then he thought of Keith and how he´d been there for him his whole life. And how Keith and he had always thought Keith and his mom...

He packed as soon as he could, took all his money, wrote the note and left. Back to paradise. To Tree Hill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AT LUCAS'S HOUSE.

Luke finished telling Karen. Karen got immediately angry.

"We have to call Keith...that woman is.."

"What? At least she wants to be with him, she showed him he wanted to be with him and she wasn't lying". Luke had sounded more angry and upset that what had been his first intention. Karen looked hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"You broke his heart, mom. "

"That was never my intention."

"Really? And what were you thinking when you kissed him at the airport, before leaving to Italy? "

Karen couldn´t hide her surprise.

"He told you about that?"

"Mom..you don´t know what that man feels..or felt. He was happy as a puppy the day you were coming back. He was sure you two were starting a new life and you...threw sixteen years of being constantly by your side because he had had two beers? You were willing to take Dan back after he had asked you to abort me but you couldn't forgive Keith that he was too nervous to see you?"

"First, it wasn´t just the beers..I just realized..I had made a mistake. And about Dan..back then I loved him...I was never in love in Keith...I´m sorry I wasn´t but that´s the truth."

"And you didn´t mind kissing him...knowing what that meant to him..making him think even before that you two could have a future? "

Karen was getting angry. She looked at Lucas directly.

"So..when you started dating Brooke..you were just planning to hurt her. And let me remind you that you did far more than kissing with her. "

Lucas looked down. Here she had a point.

"I made a mistake. "

Karen took advantage of the hesitation in his voice. "We all make mistakes, Lucas. That´s the whole point..."

"Even Dan? "

"What do you mean?" she was expecting that, she knew Lucas wasn´t over that yet. She could almost swear that that was the reason that had made him leave.

"You were willing to take him back, but when he asked you to be my father you just couldn´t forgive him?"

"I knew this stupid custody thing was still bothering you!. Is that it? You wish you had grown up with Dan?"

"No!"

"Then, why are you so angry?"

"It's not the fact that you denied him custody. I think you were right at that. He's a jerk and he showed that over and over...especially with me. But it's the fact that I grew up thinking that he hated me...I grew up thinking that my own father hated me just because you were pissed at him...I think you could have told me..even after denying the custody just explained me that he had asked. I can't believe you thought it would be better for me to think he didn't want me"

Karen was frozen. The curious thing was that she had never thought her decision over. She knew she was right in keeping Dan apart from Luke. Nathan was a living proof of that. But at the same time she didn't want Lucas to hate Dan. She had always thought there must have been still something good in Dan. Even a shadow of the man she used to love. When she had learnt Dan had rescued him from the accident she had that feeling back. But Dan had made that feeling disappear really soon. Lucas's leaving was his fault and Karen would never forgive him that.

She sat on a chair, almost crying. Was she like Dan? Had she manipulated Keith and Lucas into thinking what she wanted? Was her son's leaving a punishment for that?

"Listen..I wasn´t just pissed. You have to put yourself in my place. I knew him, he didn´t like to lose...he wanted to abort you, he left me because I had refused. I spent all my time in labor trying to look at the door, expecting him to appear from one time or other...and he did...eight months later with a new wife and another kid..."

"And you.."

"Lucas, that´s not all...why do you think you have his name? He betrayed me twice...all that time I had been waiting for him, talking to him...Nathan was borne and he was still calling me making me think we would get married...and if he had custody...even half..Deb would have raised you... I just couldn't stand the idea. He had cheated on me with her. He had destroyed everything we had and he pretended to tell me how to raise you. And he also pretended...that he and she were your family...I just couldn't let that happen."

Lucas remained in silence. He had never thought on what his whole name thing meant. Dan sure was a great man. It takes a lot of courage to cheat on two pregnant girls.

"And why didn´t he insist?"

"I think he just wanted me apart from Deb, he was scared that if he got custody I could go and tell Deb why I had been waiting for him. They were married and he still kept his relationship with me...that couldn´t be good and I´m sure Deb still doesn´t know it. I don´t know why he kept the asking for custody in secret, maybe he´d never told Deb..he was going to tell her when he had you...that would be typical of Dan...Besides he hates losing and he had lost...so...he wouldn't talk much about it."

"So..I was just another basketball game for him"

Karen sighed. She was glad Lucas had wanted to talk about that but it was still too difficult for her.

"I guess deep inside that wasn´t all. May be he wanted to do the right thing...and that´s why I didn´t tell anyone else. There wasn´t right thing after what he´d done. The best for all of us was to be apart from him. Luke..may be I was selfish...I don´t know. I was young and scared and in love and angry...I´m sorry I didn´t let you have father...just remember it was Dan..if he had been another kind of person I would have never acted like that."

Karen was crying. Lucas hugged her.

"It´s ok, mom. I know you´ve always wanted the best for me" he pulled apart. "And may be now you understand that the best for Keith is to try to have a new life...away from us...".

Karen was feeling too emotional to argue. Besides, a part of her couldn´t help thinking that may be Lucas was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SOME HOURS LATER...

The party was really boring. Brooke didn't know what was wrong with her but every boy she met seemed to be boring. Or ugly...or...god she wished she could get over Lucas. She heard the sound of a car and she saw everyone going to look at it. 'What can it be?' she wondered.

Bella parked her Ferrari and she was going to get out when a group of people surrounded it.

A guy went close to her.

"This is too much car for a girl, don't you need help driving it?"

Bella laughed. Then she looked at the boy who looked back with hope. She smiled at him.

"Sure get in.."

The guy had a hand on the car´s door when Bella added..

"But let me tell you first that the car and the girl are too much for you, jerk and I don't need any help driving it or kicking your sorry ass...so sure get in and you'll see..."

The guy looked surprised and went away. "Ímbecil (jerk) " Bella mumbled to herself. Now she didn't know what to do. She had asked Lucas a lot of questions...but not his exact address. She had hoped someone at the party could help. But now...

"Great answer!"

Bella looked up. A girl was smiling. May be she could help.

"You think so? Well, may be you can help..I'm looking for this guy..."

"If he's not a jerk then I can tell you he's not here. But give me a ride and tell me his name and I promise we'll find him. No good guy can escape from Brookie"

Bella was smiling but she stopped when Brooke said her name. Could it be? She couldn't know for sure May be it was another Brooke. And she needed the help...

"Just get in.."

Brooke smiled and got in the car.

"Who are you looking for...I know everyone that´s worth to know in Tree Hill...but with this car and being almost as gorgeous as me I would suggest you leave while you can..."

Bella laughed.

"That seems to be a good advice. But this guy..." Bella was still afraid of saying the name. This girl seemed to fit Luke´s decryptions of his Brooke. Brooke interrupted her.

"I have an idea! Let´s go to my house. May be we can call my friend Peyton, she needs to distract a little..and you can tell me why you are looking for this guy...he sure can wait... "

´Crap! Peyton was the histérica. So this Brooke IS Lucas's Brooke.´ She didn´t know what to say. But the best thing to do was to avoid telling her she was looking for Lucas. Besides, she was tired and it was really late...resting a little and talking would help her. Even if she knew the last thing Brooke could want was to talk about Lucas.

"All right, tell me where your house is"

Brooke smiled and told her. They arrived soon. Bella was hoping to rest and talk for a while when Nathan ran toward the car, not letting them get out. He didn´t even look at Bella.

"Brooke...where the hell were you? You didn´t have your cell...I´ve been looking for you everywhere..."

Nathan´s face scared Brooke.

"What´s wrong?"

"It's Peyton. "


End file.
